<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twitch by Hotaru10join</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470443">Twitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru10join/pseuds/Hotaru10join'>Hotaru10join</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fireflies [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru10join/pseuds/Hotaru10join</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her ring finger twitched as he rapped his own fingers on the rest of the couch; she swallowed painfully, wondering what in the hell he had called her for.</p><p>Originally published in 2011.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishida Uryuu/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fireflies [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn't even know what she was doing here; sitting on a couch, alone, with <em>him</em>. Hotaru closed her eyes, hoping that her blushing wasn't too obvious. Her ring finger twitched as he rapped his own fingers on the rest of the couch; she swallowed painfully, wondering what in the hell he had called her for.</p><p>Hotaru jumped at the sound of Uryu getting up from his seat and taking slow, graceful steps into the kitchen. The sound of running water splashing in the steel sink and into a glass filled the tense air. Her eyes were still closed, her nails dug into her knee as the other hand's fingers continued to twitch, so she didn't notice the Quincy standing in front of her.</p><p>"Here, you seemed thirsty and all…"</p><p>She opened her eyes, blinking at the sight of the already sweating glass of water. The girl smiled as she shakily took the glass with both hands and took a sip. She smiled brightly at him, "Uhm… Ishida…Why did you call me here? Th-there's nothing wrong with that it's just that…"</p><p>"I think I like you," He said suddenly.</p><p>The sudden confession made Hotaru drop the glass, which thankfully didn't break when it hit the ground but water seeped into the carpet. "Oh god I'm so sorry…" she yammered, getting onto the floor and using her sweater to try to dry the carpet.</p><p>Ishida sighed, getting on the ground and gently pushing Hotaru's arms away from the mess, "Don't do that, the carpet is probably filthy and you'll ruin your clothes…"</p><p>"I-it's fine..." Hotaru grinned, "I didn't like this ratty thing anyway-"She was cut off by a small kiss on the forehead.</p><p>Uryu pulled away, his own face flushed as well, "I was serious, Kurosaki. I think I like you."</p><p>Hotaru rubbed her cheek with her dry sleeve, biting her lip as she tried to come up with a response. "…What do you mean…? 'You think' you like me?" She mumbled, looking up at him, "At least I know when I…like someone."</p><p>"…Do you like anyone right now?"</p><p>"…Y-yeah, what…about…it," she stammered, her heart pounding as she felt blood rush into her ears and cheeks. "I-I really like…someone…a lot…right now."</p><p>"…Who?"</p><p>"I like…y-you," She shot right up, slapping a hand over her mouth. He smiled, picking up the glass "And you were the one to call me lame a few days ago."</p><p>"Only because you are lame."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>